Unspoken
by Migime
Summary: Ada yang sebaiknya tidak terucap, yang seharusnya disimpan rapat-rapat, yang seharusnya... dibuang jauh-jauh. Shoujo-ai. RnR/CnC?


_Ada yang sebaiknya tidak terucap…_

Ryu-no-**Migime** _proudly present…_

…_yang seharusnya disimpan rapat-rapat…_

—**Unspoken—  
**_**Shoujo-ai. Canon Universe.**_

…_yang seharusnya…_

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**_**I got nothing from this fanfiction**_

…_dibuang jauh-jauh._

_**Enjoy**_**!**

Retsu Unohana namanya. Wajahnya begitu lembut dan keibuan, rambutnya hitam panjang dan biasa dikepangkan dengan rapi ke depan.

Isane melihatnya pertama kali saat masih di akademi dan _taichou_ divisi empat itu menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan di akademi shinigami. Wajahnya yang begitu menenangkan diterpa sinar mentari kala itu, begitu berkilau—seperti gambaran seorang malaikat.

Waktu itu.

Isane sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan tiba masa di mana ia akan menjalankan tugasnya di bawah perintah _taichou _divisi empat itu—yang wajahnya seperti malaikat ketika diterpa sinar mentari. Setia berjalan di samping sang _taichou_, sebagai orang pertama yang paling dipercaya, secara literal, menjadi _fukutaichou_-nya.

Waktu itu, kalau tidak salah ingat, lima puluh lima tahun yang lalu, Isane mendapat promosi kenaikan jabatan. Ia tentu sudah mengenal _taichou_-nya cukup lama; dan bahkan _fukutaichou_ sebelumnya, Seinosuke Yamada, juga merupakan teman baiknya semasa menjabat. Isane sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri masa jabatannya.

"Duduklah, Isane," adalah ucapan pertama dari Unohana ketika Isane memasuki ruangannya. Wanita beriris biru itu meletakkan pulpen yang tadi sempat digunakannya untuk menulis.

Lalu dengan gugup Isane menempatkan diri di atas kursi kosong yang ada di seberang meja kerja Retsu Unohana. Duduk dengan tubuh yang agak bergetar karena begitu tidak tenangnya.

"Tidak usah gugup, Isane," Unohana tersenyum lembut; wajahnya masih sama, begitu keibuan.

"Y-ya, Unohana-_taichou_," jawab gadis jangkung itu sambil mengangguk pelan.

Unohana belum melunturkan lengkungan senyum dari wajahnya ketika ia mulai membuka suara lagi, "Mohon bantuannya."

Dan detik itu juga wajah Isane berubah menjadi lega. Isane ingat saat itu musim semi, wajahnya ikut diterpa sinar mentari yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Bunga sakura yang kuncup juga sudah mulai bermekaran.

Isane tidak akan pernah lupa.

Karena bagi Isane, _taichou_-nya tidak hanya sekedar pemimpin untuknya, tapi juga teman, sahabat, sekaligus ibu. Untuk yang terakhir, Isane mulai merasa begitu sejak Unohana menyempatkan waktu satu-dua jam untuk menemani Isane yang tidak bisa kembali tidur setelah mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Tidak bisa tidur, Isane?"

"_T-Taichou_… _a-anou_… tadi saya mendapat mimpi buruk, lalu…"

Unohana tidak bertanya lagi, ia tersenyum kalem sambil menoleh, menunjukkan wajahnya yang anggun ketika berpadu dengan sindar rembulan. Isane menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup. Kiyone sudah sering memarahinya mengenai kebiasaan buruk untuk terbangun ketika mendapat mimpi buruk ini. Sayangnya… _old habit die hard_.

"Duduklah," ujar Unohana sambil menggerakkan dagunya sedikit, menunjuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Teras belakang barak peristirahatan divisi empat saat itu begitu sepi dan tenang, dengan fakta bahwa hanya ada sang _taichou _dan _fukutaichou_-nya yang berada di sana. Isane malu-malu duduk di samping _taichou_-nya. Malam itu rambut Unohana tidak dikepang ke depan seperti biasanya, tergerai begitu saja ke belakang, menutupi sebagian besar punggung wanita itu.

Cantik sekali.

Rambutnya halus seperti sutra, bahkan Isane berani taruhan bahwa rambut hitam panjang Kuchiki -_taichou_ kalah halus dari rambut Unohana—walau saat ini Isane belum berkesempatan untuk mengelusnya. Dalam balutan kimono tidurnya yang bermotif bunga-bunga; mengingatkan Isane akan kimono yang sering digunakan oleh Kyouraku-_taichou, _Unohana duduk dengan tenang.

"Tenangkan dirimu dan cobalah pergi tidur setelah ini," ucap Unohana dengan begitu lembut dan menenangkan, tidak lupa disertai senyum.

Lima puluh tahun mengabdi membuat Isane tahu persis seberapa banyak stok senyum yang dimiliki oleh sang _taichou_. Dalam keadaan marah sekalipun, wanita berambut hitam itu akan tersenyum, meski dalam konteks dan pengertian yang berbeda dari senyumnya yang ramah.

Diam-diam Isane melirik ke arah sang _taichou_, mengagumi kecantikan dan kelembutannya. Ia tahu persis bahwa ini tidak sopan, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa menahan keinginannya.

"Ada yang ingin kautanyakan?" tawar Unohana, memecah keheningan, kemudian menyesap teh yang ternyata sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tanya? Maaf, _Taichou_… boleh saya bertanya tentang…" ragu-ragu gadis itu melanjutkan sambil menyentuh lehernya sendiri, entah refleks karena rasa penasarannya selama ini atau karena alasan lain, "…luka Anda?"

Unohana tertawa kecil sebelum menurunkan sedikit kain dari kimono yang menutupi bagian lehernya, "Ini?"

Isane mengangguk.

"Satu malam takkan cukup untuk menceritakan tentang ini, Isane," Unohana menjawab dengan lembut, "singkatnya ini kenang-kenangan dari orang yang tidak bisa kulupakan."

"Be-begitu."

Kali ini giliran Unohana yang mengangguk, "Aku mendapat ini tidak lama setelah aku menjabat menjadi _taichou_. Ah, darimana memulainya?"

Malam itu dimulai dari kecanggungan Unohana dan dilanjutkan dengan cerita yang mengalir dari bibir wanita beriris biru itu. Membongkar sedikit demi sedikit kenangan yang sebenarnya tidak akan ia bagi pada siapapun. Masa lalu yang kelam, dirinya yang haus darah, semuanya.

Baru pertama kali Isane memohon agar matahari muncul terlambat.

**m-i-g-i-m-e**

Malam itu hujan, Isane pikir, sepertinya sang _taichou_ tidak akan berada di teras belakang barak, karena biasanya di sana basah oleh air hujan. Namun nyatanya ia salah, Unohana ada di sana. Seperti menunggu untuk berbagi atau mendengar cerita lagi malam itu.

Sejak dimulainya pembicaraan kecil mereka di malam hari waktu itu, entah sejak kapan, untuk satu-dua jam sebelum pergi tidur, baik Unohana dan Isane menyempatkan diri untuk berbagi cerita. Awalnya memang hanya Unohana yang berbagi kisahnya. Namun Isane sendiri juga lupa sejak kapan ia akhirnya ikut bercerita mengenai kehidupannya yang damai sekaligus datar—baginya tidak ada yang menarik selain menjadi kakak dari Kiyone Kotetsu dan fakta bahwa ia dan sang adik tadinya berasal dari Rukongai.

"_Taichou_?" panggil Isane, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, sedikit bercak hujan membekas di kimono tidurnya.

"Isane…"

Isane yakin sekali bahwa beberapa hari ini _taichou_-nya tampak kurang sehat, sinar wajah yang begitu redup dan kantung mata yang menghitam menjadi bukti, "Di sini dingin, _Taichou_. Anda sebaiknya tidur saja."

"Bisakah aku… bermalam di kamarmu?"

Setengah terkejut Isane membelalakkan matanya, lalu dengan sangat gugup ia mengangguk. Sang _taichou_ hanya membalas dengan senyumnya—untuk pertama kalinya Isane ingin berkata, ini senyum yang berbeda.

…seperti sebuah perpisahan.

Maka ketika mereka akhirnya duduk berdampingan di pinggir tempat tidur Isane, gadis itu seperti bermimpi.

Ditatapnya wanita di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat, sedikit pancaran rasa khawatir tergambar jelas di sorot matanya. Unohana tersenyum getir ketika mendapati _fukutaichou_-nya menatap dirinya seperti itu, kurang lebih seperti mengasihaninya.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara, tidak juga hening.

Hujan di luar sudah sangat berisik.

"Aku ingin… kau mendengar ini, Isane," ujar Unohana, mulai membuka suara.

Isane bergeming, duduk di tempatnya tanpa berniat untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Jika nanti, aku tidak bisa memimpinmu lagi… kau harus tahu bahwa orang yang mengambilku darimu adalah orang yang sangat—" seakan tercekat, Unohana menahan kalimatnya sepersekian detik, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan suara yang amat pelan, "—kucintai."

Isane masih belum ingin berbicara, gadis bersurai abu-abu itu hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

"Isane… terima kasih."

"_Taichou_…"

Tak ada petir, hanya hujan yang berisik di depan, seperti berpesta. Seperti memainkan musik untuk mengiringi cerita dari Unohana. Di pinggir tempat tidur _fukutaichou_ divisi empat, keduanya sama-sama diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, membiarkan suara hujan memenuhi indera pendengaran mereka.

Untuk perasaan kagum yang perlahan-lahan berubah tanpa disadari…

…untuk selamat tinggal yang mematahkan sebuah harapan…

…untuk terima kasih yang menahan sebuah kalimat di tenggorokan.

Isane tersenyum tipis ketika perlahan-lahan air mata meleleh menelusuri pipi putihnya, digenggamnya tangan sang _taichou_, mencoba menguatkan wanita itu dengan caranya. Ia sendiri tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa hingga saat ini, rasa gugup ketika berada di hadapan _taichou_-nya belum bisa pudar.

"Saya yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih—" katanya.

—untuk izin atas kata yang terucap dan jawaban akan perasaan yang tak terbalas.

Tidak ada penyesalan. Bahkan jika nanti Kenpachi Zaraki datang ke hadapan Isane Kotetsu dengan membawa berita bahwa Retsu Unohana telah tiada.

Ralat. Yachiru Unohana.

…orang yang membiarkan perasaannya tak pernah keluar lebih dari ujung lidah.

…orang yang membiarkannya memindai sendiri antara rasa kagum—

—dan cinta.

* * *

**o-w-a-r-i**

* * *

**(A/N):**

1. Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena dalam fiksi ini saya banyak menyalahi aturan Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan dan tata berbahasa Indonesia. Mohon maaf juga karena alurnya yang begitu cepat.  
2. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Bolehkah dengan segenap hormat, saya meminta reviewnya?


End file.
